Luego de una Conferencia
by Karina Anto XD
Summary: en sí esto no tiene una historia... fue simplemente sacado de un divertido roleo... disfruten leerlo!... personalmente lo considero algo cómico pero no del todo... dejaré el género en general por tal motivo, pero sí es FrUK completamente :)


Hola!

Ninguno de los personajes de Hetalia me pertenece, si no haría canon esta pareja~ ;w; Himaruya ..QwQ debería ponerlos más juntos~

**Este fanfic va dedicado a Allanis Marie**~ n.n una amiga de facebook que encontré en un grupo hetaliano~ XD

**De hecho esta historia se basó en un roleo fruk que hicimos en el grupo~ o3o ~ **

Asdhsakdhkjashdkashkhsakdjha skjdh XDDDDDDDDDDDD y hemos hecho más roleos~ =w= ya se me está pegando ser Francis~ xD ~owo~ y tengo un tsundere y sexy Arthut~ que parece más pervertido cada vez y está bien ~ tanto Fra como Iggy son unos pervers~ X/D =3= y por eso los amo xD

Asdhasjkdhsakjhdakjsdkshad como dice Allanis~ hay que secuestrarlos XDDDDDDDD!

BD… he agregado algunas cosas como ambiente…. Porque técnicamente estábamos en un espacio indeterminado que por un italiano volador se volvió un lugar abierto ._.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Se encontraban en el enorme jardín de la casa donde se hubo realizado una conferencia algunas horas antes, aquel lugar era un bonito ambiente, de la misma forma se encontraba el lugar esta vez en sí en él.

-hon hon hon ~ hum por lo visto dejaron a grand fere solo~ ¡qué lástima por mí!- estilo drama queen.

Podrías dejar el teatro, wine bastard?- dijo cruzándose de brazos el rubio que se encontraba tras suyo ya que habría ido a buscarlo por no encontrarlo en su casa.

El francés se sorprendió un poco pero no lo demostró

Habrían dormido bajo el mismo techo debido a que no era viable tomar un avión a su país por una fuerte lluvia (como suele haber) y por algún motivo no recordaron el canal de la mancha, así que en total negación de hacerlo por querer pasar mayor tiempo con el galo se quedó en casa de este.

-oh~ mon chere~ ¿cuál teatro? me han dejado sólo, aquí abandonado~ acompañado de un cejotas~ ¡pobre de mi!~ - olvidando que él aceptó e insistió se quedara en su casa.

Ehhh! ¡¿Como que cejotas?!- gritó Arthur con el seño fruncido, enojado

~pues tú, ¿quién más?~ hon hon hon~ necesito ver belleza, incomodas mi vista-

-tic en un ojo- Bastard! ¿Crees que verte es muy placentero? frog!-

-hon hon hon~ claro que sí~ querido ex punk, soy la expresión del amour y del placer~- dijo afirmando sus palabras asintiendo su cabeza

-lo ignora- bloody hell –cierra sus ojos por el disgusto- -¿Cómo fue que me quede a solas con the frog, eh morning star? -le habla a su unicornio

- ~claro que alguien carente de estilo como tu no lo entendería~ hum~-

-tic nervioso, de nuevo- ¡maldita rana!

-¿eh? mon Anglaterre ¡No me compares con una rana! que aquí el único feo eres tú- mira al unicornio piensa "¿Pero qué dem...? algo en esta habitación me debió haber drogado"- aunque si quieres puedo ser tu rana para que me beses~ hon hon hon~ -trata de ignorar al unicornio y pone un gesto en su rostro como esperando un pico (besito)

-¿Yo feo?! Aquí el barbudo eres tu! Y ni pienses que te besaré wine bastard!-

-hon~! no hables con desprecio de mi amada barba!~- hace un mohín con su cara pero sigue hablando animado- además es chiquita~ ¡ja! soy yo el que no querría besar a un tonto como tú- vuelve a inflar sus cachetes reclamando de forma infantil

-YO, soy mas atractivo que tu, barbudo -sonríe de lado- apuesto que mueres por besarme, Ja!-

-je~ hon hon hon~ no te creas tanto mon cheré~ yo no me moriría por besarte~ de hecho yo te puedo besar aún sin pedir tu permiso -se le acerca y sujeta de la cintura, pensamiento: "querido~ sí quiero besarte y más"

-e-ehhh -se sonroja- qui-quitame las manos de encima frog... Now!

-hon~ eh? porqué? estás tan sonrojado cherè~ ¿acaso estás tan desesperado por recibir mi amour?~ que te resulta más fácil negarlo- acerca su rostro al de UK

-¡n-no es lo que piensas! Debe ser... ¡Este lugar! Si eso,... Este ambiente me pone débil -mira al francés- ¿p-porque tu rostro e-esta tan cerca del mío?- frunce el seño en señal de enojo y se sonroja no por furia sino por vergüenza

~hon cherè~ tú no eres débil~ si hubieses querido ya me hubieras empujado~ está bien, no seas tímido- pone sus labios a escasos centímetros de los de Inglaterra- ~ grand fere Furansu también quiere compartir su amour contigo~-

-roza sus labios con los de Iggy sin besarlo, quiere que el otro delate su deseo-

-lo besa e inmediatamente lo empuja- tiene el rostro tan sonrojado que se compara con el de las rosas que suele llevar Francis

Se cae por el empuje, cierra su boca de forma triste - auch- se sonroja un poquito y recapitulando el beso se relame los labios- ~hon~ mon amour sabes delicioso~- jala los pantalones del otro para que caiga sobre él

-Auch... fuck -se da cuenta que está encima del francés y se sonroja- f-frog! ¿¡porqué me tumbaste!?- trata de quitarse sonrojado y supuestamente molesto-

-he~ eres realmente lindo así de sonrojado - le sujeta los brazos par que no se aleje - hon~ cherè~ no te he tumbado~ tú solo querías estar cerquita de grand ferè y este te ayudo~-

-b-bloody hell! Deja de decir mentiras, rana barbuda- se va un tanto su sonrojo pero no el ceño fruncido de sus cejas- y no s-soy lindo! I'm a gentleman-

-~ claro, querido ex-pirata~- se molesta por rana barbuda y sonríe con una venita en la frente, agarra el cuello de la camisa de Arthur y la jala hacia él- oh~ mon amour~ hon hon hon~ tienes razón no eres lindo~ eres desagradable~ ¿quien querría a alguien tan tsundere y con esas cejas? he~-

-¡Cállate! ¡no soy tsundere! -lo empuja para que lo suelte- muchas personas en el mundo me amaaaan, Frog!- entre cierra ligeramente sus ojos y mira al francés como diciéndole "jaque mate".

Francis se incomodó y molestó por aquella mirada, no le iban a ganar- oh~ ¿enserio? ¿quiénes?... tu gente no vale mon cherè~- por otro lado le gusta molestar al Inglés.

-se queda callado al no saber que responder- mmmmmmmmm – sus cejas retornan a su expresión de enojo.

-he~ lo suponía~ descuida el país del amor también puede repartirte amour si quieres, grand ferè te dará todo el que quieras~ - sus ojos brillan un momento y le manda besito volado.

-tic en el ojo- tonto~- el efecto se ha producido y el británico se sintió más fastidiado -prefería cuando éramos más pequeños, no me molestabas tanto -se da cuenta de lo que dijo y se tapa la boca completamente sonrojado.

-hon~ yo también te prefería pequeño~ eras muy lindo~-hace ojitos al recordarlo - cherè ~ que lindo que te des cuenta de lo que me acabas de decir~- le brillan los ojos y la expresión de pato está de nuevo en su rostro, se acerca otra vez a Inglaterra y lo abraza tiernamente procurando no sobrepasarse, quería demostrarle al británico que sí lo quería. De alguna forma las palabras del británico hicieron que muestre su parte más dulce - ~no peleábamos tanto~ ¿recuerdas?~ -

-Se sorprende por el abrazo pero lo corresponde- Si... -aspira el olor del francés- tu me hacías olvidar a mis hermanos…

-acaricia el cabello de Arthur- ~lo sé cherè~... Anglaterre...~ de alguna forma siempre estuvimos juntos~ eso me agrada~- sonríe pegando su frente con la de Arthur.

-se ríe- es gracioso

-he~ ¿qué es gracioso?- pronuncia en un tono suave cerrando un poquito sus ojos –

-lo mira- es gracioso como siempre estábamos juntos aun cuando somos tan diferentes, frog -sonríe de lado-

-he~ sí que lo es~ ¿pero eso por eso que estamos así, no?- aprieta un poco más el abrazo y reposa su cabeza en el hombro derecho de Iggy- mmm~

-suspira- extraño esos tiempos...

-no eres el único~... mas no podemos regresarlos…-

-Sí... aunque aún puedo molestarte -cierra los ojos y sonríe- frog... -susurra-

Pegar su frente con la de Arthur - y lo haces de maravilla ~ mon lapin~- acerca suavemente sus labios a los del otro, su mano izquierda asciende y empuja la cabeza de Arthur a la suya,... le lame los labios y los besa de forma lenta

-so sorprende por el beso pero lo corresponde- F-Francis..mmnnng..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(o) Italia nuevamente había ido a la casa de Alemania para pedirle más amistad, obviamente para el alemán esto era molesto, así que de una patada lo mandó a volar lejos, y terminó cayendo encima de los enamorados gritando "Pastaaa…". Los sucesos luego de allí fueron algo extraños, Feliciano los interrumpió, luego vino Ludwig con una cara seria, de alguna forma se armó un drama, Italia se quebró la nariz y confesó que estaba embarazado de Doitsu, lo cual era extraño y explicaba su actitud extraña, de alguna forma quisieron ayudarle a pararse pues no lo hubo hecho cuando cayó… sin embargo misteriosamente desaparecieron él y Alemania.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

France! -mira a los lados a ver si lo encuentra- ¿dónde se metió...?-

-Estaba sentado un tanto lejos del británico pensando cómo fue que llegaron a salir de ese mundo random; escucha a Inglaterra llamarlo- hon hon hon~ Mon Anglais~ aquí estoy~ - se para y corre lentamente hacia Iggy.

-Eh..? ¿Qué intenta hacer corriendo en cámara lenta?- frunce el ceño extrañado por la actitud del otro.

-I~gi~ri~su~... -sigue corriendo lentamente como en alguna escena de encuentro en una playa.

-ehh... frog ¿qué haces?

-acelera su correr y abraza a inglaterra, por el aumento de velocidad no controló su fuerza y cae sobre este- ~Mon Anglaterre~ por fin en un mundo normal~ mon Diew~ pensé que no saldríamos~-no se da cuenta que esta sobre Iggy encima del pasto.

Fra-Francis.. -jadea- quitate pesas mucho -se sonroja-

-hon?... eh?!...oah~- se da cuenta cómo está no soy pesado! ~ soy esbelto, tú estás débil –hace un mohín de burla con su cara-... no me quiero quitar~ me gusta estar "arriba" ~-

-P-pesas más que y-yo, frog -trata de regular su respiración y se da cuenta de lo que dijo el francés poniéndose terriblemente rojo - ¿q-que quisiste decir con eso?-

-lo que dije mon cherè ~ ow~ te sonrojas con tanta facilidad~ le brillan sus ojos y pone boca de pato- grand ferè lo ve muy lindo ~-

-¡F-Francis... n-no me mires! -se tapa la cara con las manos para que el francés no vea lo sonrojado que estaba y cierra los ojos.

-se ríe bajito al ver la tierna acción de Iggy- ~ hon hon hon~ Igirisu~ no seas tímido - se pone en cuatro para no aplastar a Iggy, deja de apoyar una mano al suelo y con esta coge una de las manos de Iggy y la besa- a grand ferè~ le gusta mucho verte~

-suaviza la mirada- p-pensé que e-era desagradable para ti... -esconde su mirada en su flequillo-

-une su mano con la de Iggy- ~ hon~ a grand fere~ sí le pareces desagradable~ porque tus cejas son horribles~ y aún así... aún así...-besa de nuevo la mano del otro- me gusta~ he~ es extraño~ de alguna forma... me tienes encantado~ mon amour -le besa la frente y sonríe.

-E-eres un tonto.. -sonríe y suspira- p-para mí también es extraño -se sonroja más si es posible-

- juega con las mejillas de Iggy pues las encuentra adorables haciendo un gesto infantil-~- ow~ están tán~- antes de decir adorables Arthur lo corta

-¡waaaa~~ quitate quitate!- sigue sonrojado y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Su rostro se torna maravillado ante la actitud tan tierna y tsundere del Inglés~ ¿porqué mon lapin?~ si lo estoy gozando~ -

-pone mirada de perrito- F…Francis… p-please…? no puedo r-respirar…- El francés sin darse cuenta habría vuelto a aplastar al inglés.

-... está bien ._. ...~hon~ quería seguir así de pegadito a ti ~ hace un mohín infantil- se separa y extiende su mano al británico - hon~ cherè acepta mi mano~ levántate también- resaltando la palabra "levántate".

-toma la mano del francés- e...espero que no lo hallas dicho en ele sentido que creo que lo dijiste- lo mira acusadoramente sonrojado- t-tengo frío- al parecer luego de estar en el "mundo random" la tarde habría caído con prisa; se sorprende al sentir la mano del francés- France... -corresponde y con un abrazo; hunde su cabeza en el pecho del mayor-

- ~hm...~- abraza un poco más fuerte a Inglaterra

Lleva al inglés a dentro de su casa y continúa abrazándolo, de esa forma el británico estará más "calentito". Intenta meter su mano dentro del pantalón de este-~ mon petit~ Igirisu~…-

-no se contiene y suspira- ¿Q...qué intentas hacer? -lo abraza con fuerza- gime- mmnnng F..France ah! Ahí... s-si -cierra los ojos para sentir las caricias-

-se relame los labios, baja el cierre del pantalón de Iggy dándose una sexy sorpresa de que este no llevaba ropa interior, masajea el miembro del británico- hon~ cherè Arthur~… je t'aime~...- desabrocha los 2 primeros botones de camisa del británico presurosamente, le da un sube beso en los labios y desciende lamiendo su cuello.

-Ah~! F…France... -una corriente eléctrica pasa por su espalda al sentir las caricias que recibe su miembro- I love y-you.. -toma el rostro francés entre sus manos y lo besa-

-se sorprende por la acción del otro; le muerde ligeramente el labio inferior para que separe su boca y empieza a juguetear con la lengua del inglés~ enredándolas y juntándolas en un incitante compás-hm...je...t' ai...me- junta sus caderas con las del inglés, se desbrocha el pantalón y restriega su miembro incitado con el de Arthur.

-arquea la espalda al sentir sus miembros restregarse- te... quiero France... -abraza al francés- quiero ser t-tuyo -susurra sonrojado-

-ah~...mon petit~... lo serás~- lo empuja despacio, queriendo alargar el momento por el romanticismo que le inspiraba, hacia la pared más cercana, lo besa de nuevo; una de sus manos se dirigen a la boca del Artur-ah~...~cherè~ ...-

-le lame la mano y chupa uno de sus dedos- tú... No me dejaras, ¿verdad? -le dice sonrojado mientras le quita el pantalón-

Su excitación incrementa con cada una de las acciones del otro- ~Never...~-responde en un inglés afrancesado- ... amour~ ¿es que no estamos así siempre?~ incluso con peleas... siempre juntos~- sonríe entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos- desliza con su otra mano el pantalón de Arthur completamente hacia abajo- eres increíblemente delicioso~ mon petit~- bordea con su dedo ensalivado el borde de la entrada de su amante

Gime y sonríe- mmmmnngg.. Ah~ ah~ -gime fuertemente al sentir el dedo en su entrada- Tú.. No estas t-tan mal -empieza a besar su cuello y va bajando lentamente-

-mng.. hmm...- el inglés lo activa muy bien-chere~...mmgn...- -intenta no ser muy rudo con Arthur, penetra la estrada de este despacio buscando el lugar para hacer sentir mejor al otro

xzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxz xzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxz xzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxz xzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxz xzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxz xzxzxzx

(o)-Mike entró en la conversación de Italia, luego vino Alemania y se armó algo completamente random y divertido, me estuve vacilando un buen rato y luego continuamos de forma "seria" el rol.

Asdjhakjshdkjahsdkjashdjkhas kjdhaskjdhaksjdhkjahsdkjahsd kjhaskjdhask XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD siempre terminamos de forma sexosa (making the love~) ~ XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD pero eso solo es para expresar el momento de más amour entre los personajes, pues se unen con todo su ser XDDDDDDDDDDD~ en este caso dejo a la inspiración de quien lo lea~ o3o~ es que no hubo continuación aquí~ XD y no la pienso continuar sólo por mí…. XD de hecho… no sabíamos dónde estábamos… XD y si llegó Italia volando se supone afuera, pero no iba a escribir que lo hicieron allí nomás XD no creo que a Iggy le guste que haya voyeuristas mientras lo hace con Fran.

Disculpen no haber publicado más capítulos en mis demás fanfics, sé que no existen escusas pero espero comprendan estuve en época de exámenes y muchas tareas, lo siento, en cuanto al de wonderland se me está complicando hacer un Alicia Francis sin ser fiel a la obra… he cambiado algunas cosas pero procurado mantener el largo del cuento, en cuanto al de las versiones… pues las continuaré pero serán capítulos cortos… esta vez será fruk no human!, es decir, con sus versiones mochi y neko~.

Responderé los reviews en sus respectivos fanfics y en los de acá por privado~

Cada vez rolear se hace más un vicio, es realmente divertido~

OwO~ reviews?~


End file.
